


Kompas

by Martynax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Out, M/M, homofobia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Zróbmy to — mówi po chwili chłopak i Harry kiwa głową, ponieważ Louis jest jego kompasem, a on statkiem, który zawsze podąży w kierunku, który ten wskazuje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kompas

Harry wzdycha lekko, przekręcając się na drugi bok i wyciągając prawą rękę w poszukiwaniu ciepłego ciała Louisa, jednak miejsce obok niego jest puste. Wciąż ciepłe, ale boleśnie puste, więc Harry otwiera oczy, krzywiąc się, gdy rażą go promienie słoneczne wpadające przez zasłony w oknach hotelowego pokoju, i podnosi się powoli. Zerknięcie na zegarek uświadamia mu, że dochodzi dopiero jedenasta i przeciera twarz, rozglądając się po urządzonym z przepychem pomieszczeniu. Czerwone róże, które dostarczył im wczoraj manager _w ramach prezentu powitalnego_ , wciąż stoją na małym stoliku pod ścianą i Harry zastanawia się, na co komu, do cholery, te chwasty. Wygrzebuje się z kołdry i całkiem nago kieruje się w stronę balkonu, ponieważ to jedyne miejsce, w którym może być Louis. Chłopak siedzi na krześle, z kolanami podciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej i patrzy na panoramę miasta, marszcząc odrobinę brwi.  
— Hej — mówi Harry szorstkim od snu głosem, przyciągając tym uwagę Louisa.  
Ten uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, mierząc jego ciało spojrzeniem.  
— Hej — odpowiada lekko, wiercąc się lekko na siedzeniu. — Powinieneś założyć chociaż bokserki, Styles. Nie wszyscy chcą oglądać twoje genitalia.  
Harry prycha, przewracając jednocześnie oczami.  
— Jesteśmy na dwudziestym piętrze, Lou — zaznacza. — Kto ma mnie tu zobaczyć, oprócz ciebie?  
— Więc ten widok jest tylko dla mnie? — Louis unosi brew do góry i uśmiecha się głupio.  
— Zawsze tylko dla ciebie — mówi poważnie Harry, siadając gołym tyłkiem na wygodnym krześle.  
Spoglądają na siebie przez chwilę, uśmiechając się delikatnie i zapada pomiędzy nimi komfortowa cisza. Łamie ją Louis dziesięć minut później.  
— Jeszcze tylko dwa tygodnie — szepcze, jakby bał się, że ktoś ich podsłucha.  
Harry czuje, jak jego serce natychmiastowo zaczyna tłuc się w klatce piersiowej i bierze drżący wdech, starając się oddychać głęboko.  
— Wiem — odpowiada równie cicho. — Nie mogę się już doczekać.  
Chłopak spogląda na niego spod długich rzęs, pocierając zarost na swojej szczęce i uśmiecha się delikatnie.  
— Naprawdę to robimy? — pyta.  
Harry nie może powstrzymać olbrzymiego uśmiechu, który pojawia się na jego twarzy i kiwa gwałtownie głową.  
— Czekałem na to ponad trzy pieprzone lata — wyrzuca z siebie gwałtowniej niż to konieczne. — Oczywiście, że to robimy.  
Louis kiwa głową i wyciąga rękę, kładąc ją na ramieniu Harry’ego, który automatycznie wychyla się do jego dotyku.  
— Z chwilą, w której wygaśnie kontrakt wszyscy dowiedzą się, że jesteś mój — obiecuje, parząc mu prosto w oczy.  
— Twój — powtarza.

***

— Tommo, przestań układać włosy i wyłaź z tej łazienki — krzyczy Niall, uderzając w drzwi, gdy Harry klęczy przed Louisem, z jego penisem głęboko schowanym w swoim gardle.  
Mruczy nisko, sprawiając, że Louis szarpie do przodu biodrami i jęczy cicho, zaciskając dłoń mocniej na jego włosach.  
— Jeszcze… minu… dwie minuty — odkrzykuje ochryple, patrząc prosto w oczy Harry’ego, gdy ten łapie w dłoń podstawę jego penisa i zaczyna szybko poruszać głową.  
Harry uwielbia to robić. Uwielbia klęczeć przed Louisem, ssać jego penisa i czuć jego palce zaciśnięte w swoich włosach, gdy pociągają za nie raz za razem, wyrywając z jego ust ciche jęki. Uwielbia, gdy ślina kapie z jego brody, sprawiając, że czuje się mokry i _brudny_.  
— Tylko na tyle cię stać? — pyta szorstko Louis, odchylając jego głowę mocniej do tyłu. — Nie potrafisz wziąć mojego kutasa głębiej, H?  
Harry przymyka powieki, czując jak rumieniec zawstydzenia rozprzestrzenia się na jego policzkach i klatce piersiowej. Mruczy cicho, gdy rozchyla mocniej usta i układa dłonie na krągłych pośladkach Louisa, aby przyciągnąć go mocniej do siebie. Chłopak jęczy głośno, zbyt głośno, gdy uderza w tył jego gardła i szepcze cicho:  
— Właśnie tak. Weź go całego, skarbie. Pokaż mi…  
Jego słowa urywają się, gdy palec Harry’ego naciska mocno na jego wejście i Louis dochodzi sekundę później, szarpiąc za jego włosy i pchając biodrami do przodu. Gdyby usta Harry’ego nie były teraz zajęte, uśmiechałby się szeroko, ponieważ zna ciało Louisa prawie tak dobrze jak swoje i wie, który guzik musi nacisnąć, aby doprowadzić go na krawędź.  
Przełyka łapczywie ciepłą i lekko słoną spermę, nie przestając zataczać małych kółek swoim palcem i rozmyślnie ignoruje głos wkurzonego Nialla:  
— Czy wasza dwójka się tam pieprzy? Chryste, jesteście obrzydliwi! Zayn powiedz im, że są obrzydliwi.  
— Daj im spokój — mówi Zayn cicho, ale nie na tyle, żeby Harry tego nie usłyszał. — Wiesz, że w ten sposób radzą sobie…  
Reszta jest zbyt niewyraźna, aby mógł wyłapać poszczególne słowa, ale wie, że następne słowa Zayna to _ze stresem_. I ma rację. W ten sposób Louis i Harry radzą sobie, kiedy spada na nich naprawdę wielkie gówno, a rozwiązanie kontraktu z jebanym Modest Management, to cholernie wielka sprawa. Za godzinę mają być na spotkaniu i obaj wariowali do tego stopnia, że Louis zaciągnął go do łazienki w autobusie i przyparł do ściany, całując, jakby chciał stopić się z nim w jedno.  
— Kocham cię — mówi Louis, wyrywając Harry’ego z jego myśli.  
— Ja ciebie też — odpowiada delikatnie, podnosząc się z kolan i wycierając swoją brodę ze śliny.  
Louis całuje go mocno i przeczesuje delikatnie jego włosy między palcami.  
— Gotowy?  
— Bardziej nie będę.

***

Harry nie może powiedzieć, aby spotkanie z Modest Management było najprzyjemniejszym, jakie kiedykolwiek odbyli. A było ich trochę, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zmusili Louisa do spotykania się z Eleanor, a z Harry’ego zrobili maniaka seksualnego, który sypia z każdą dziewczyną, z którą rozmawia. Wszystkie modelki, z którymi zaaranżowali mu spotkania i zakazy, które nałożyli na jego zachowanie w stosunku do Louisa, za każdym razem kończyły się kłótniami. Jednak niewiele mogli zrobić, kiedy Modest machał im przed oczami umową, którą podpisali jako młode i głupie dzieciaki, nie będąc świadomymi tego, co tak naprawdę robią i jak wielką kontrolę nad swoim życiem im oddają.  
W chwili, w której Modest wyciągnął sprawę z Eleanor, Harry czuł się, jakby ktoś kopnął go porządnie w brzuch. Patrzenie na zdjęcia Louisa z tą dziewczyną za każdym razem wyrywało mu serce, a wszystko stawało się tylko gorsze. Nie mogli siadać obok siebie na wywiadach i wygłupiać się razem na scenie. Ich relacja, którą tak kochali fani została zerwana, a oni nie mogli z tym nic zrobić.  
Ale teraz, kiedy Niall, Zayn, Liam i Louis podpisują umowę, która jest ich furtką do wolności, Harry nareszcie czuje się, jakby odzyskał kontrolę nad własnym życiem. W umowie zobowiązują się do nie zdradzania technik działania Modest Management i nie oczerniania ich w mediach, i Harry uznaje, że to dobra cena za uwolnienie się od tych skurwieli. Wszyscy posyłają im nieprzychylne spojrzenia i szepczą za ich plecami, ale żaden z nich nie reaguje inaczej, niż szczęśliwym i pełnym ulgi uśmiechem.  
Kiedy opuszczają firmę, Harry czuje się, jakby mógł latać. Jest lekki i wolny w sposób, w który nie był już od dawna. Niall cały czas nuci coś pod nosem, Liam uśmiecha się szeroko, wzdychając szczęśliwie co kilka chwil, a Zayn trzyma ręce w kieszeniach spodni, starając się być [i]cool[/i] i nie robić z tego takiej wielkiej sprawy, ale w oczywisty sposób mu to nie wychodzi. Nie, kiedy jego oczy błyszczą, a dolna warga jest przygryziona, jakby za wszelką cenę starał się powstrzymać od szczerzenia.  
Z kolei Louis wygląda na tak zadowolonego z siebie, że praktycznie błyszczy. Wygląda zupełnie tak, jak trzy lata temu, kiedy cała ich piątka była po prostu beztroskimi nastolatkami, którym udało się wygrać los na loterii. Kiedy miał słodką, lekko przydługą grzywkę, nosił czerwone spodnie i szelki. Gdy był głośny, wszędzie go było pełno i nie mógł przestać dotykać Harry’ego, nawet gdyby zależało od tego jego życie. Nim został zmuszony do spotykania się publicznie z Eleanor i całowania jej, gdy tylko paparazzi byli w pobliżu.  
— To najlepszy prezent urodzinowy, jaki mogłem sobie wymarzyć — mówi Niall, gdy tylko siadają w busie.  
— Czuję się, jakby święta przyszły wcześniej — wyznaje Liam.  
— Tak — wzdycha Zayn. — Ale to zdecydowanie lepsze niż święta. To nawet lepsze, niż zapalenie papierosa zaraz po obudzeniu i spanie w ciepłym łóżku po paru miesiącach mieszkania z wami w autobusie.  
Harry nie może tego powstrzymać, więc chichocze cicho, gdy pochyla się w stronę Louisa, układając głowę na jego ramieniu. Kilka chwil później każdy z nich śmieje się bez innego powodu, niż ten, że są zwyczajnie _szczęśliwi_.

***

— Uśmiech! — krzyczy pijany Niall po raz dziesiąty tego wieczoru, gdy nakierowuje w ich stronę polaroid.  
Louis przewraca oczami, ale nachyla się w stronę Harry’ego, przykładając swoje usta do jego policzka. Obaj są już mocno podpici, ponieważ świętowanie urodzin Nialla i jednoczesnego rozwiązania umowy z Modest Management daje im podwójny powód do picia. Zdjęcia z polaroidu są porozkładane wszędzie wokół nich, ponieważ najwyraźniej dawanie aparatu w prezencie Irlandczykowi było co najmniej głupim pomysłem.  
— Twitter szaleje — śmieje się chłopak, rzucając w ich stronę zdjęciem.  
— Co masz na myśli, Nialler? — pyta Louis, przysuwając się jeszcze bardziej do Harry’ego.  
Żadnego z nich nie obchodzi to, że praktycznie siedzą na swoich kolanach.  
— Wszyscy zastanawiają, kiedy wreszcie przyznacie, że Larry Stylinson jest prawdziwy, skoro nic już was nie powstrzymuje — wyjaśnia Niall delikatnie bełkocząc.  
Harry wzdycha i przygryza dolną wargę, ponieważ jeszcze nie do końca przedyskutowali to z Louisem. Nie rozmawiali o tym, kiedy i jak się ujawnią. Obaj są przerażeni tym, że fani odwrócą się od nich. Poza tym, na ich barkach nie spoczywa tylko ich własna kariera, muszą też myśleć o Niallu, Liamie i Zaynie. Chociaż chłopcy wyśmiali ich, gdy tylko przedstawili im swoje obawy — każdy z nich zadeklarował, że pójdą za nimi, nie ważne jaką podejmą decyzję.  
Nim Harry lub Louis mają szansę odpowiedzieć w jakikolwiek sposób na słowa Nialla, ten wyrzuca pięść w powietrze i krzyczy:  
— Shipuję Larry’ego Stylinsona!  
Harry nie może powstrzymać tego, że zaczyna chichotać i potrząsać głową. Irlandczyk od samego początku interesował się ich związkiem, pomagał im wymykać się ochronie i managerom, aby mogli mieć kilka chwil dla siebie. Zawsze też był przy Harrym, kiedy Louis chodził na randki z Eleanor.  
Z drugiej strony dużego salonu Ed krzyczy:  
— Ja też!  
Tym razem wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać i Harry przytula się mocniej do Louisa, wciskając nos w jego szyję i wdychając mocno zapach do płuc. Nagle kątem oka wychwytuje błysk flesza i podrywa głowę do góry, spoglądając na Liama, który szczerzy się do nich szeroko.  
— Wrzuć to na Twittera — bełkocze Niall, z ustami pełnymi chipsów.  
Harry napina się, gapiąc na nich i nie będąc w stanie nawet poruszyć ustami. Ponieważ to byłoby takie proste. Wrzucić ich wspólne zdjęcie na Twittera, aby w kilkadziesiąt minut obiegło pół świata, następnie rzucić jednoznacznym komentarzem i wszyscy wiedzieliby, że są razem. I Harry jest jednocześnie podekscytowany i przerażony na samą myśl.  
— Liam — mówi cicho Louis.  
I nagle u ich boku pojawia się również Zayn, przyglądając im się ostrożnie. Jest z nich najmniej pijany, ale widać, że niedawno palił marihuanę, bo jego oczy są całe czerwone, a wzrok nie do końca skupiony.  
— Dlaczego nie? — pyta Liam, przechylając lekko głowę. — Ta chwila jest równie dobra, jak każda inna. Nie powiecie mi chyba, że chcecie, aby wasz coming out odbył się oficjalnie w trakcie wywiadu, prawda?  
— Nie, ale…  
— I chcecie, aby fani wiedzieli, że jesteście razem, tak? — dopytuje Zayn.  
— Tak, ale oni…  
— Jeśli się od nas odwrócą to pieprzyć ich — mówi Niall z zapałem. — W takim razie nie są naszymi prawdziwymi fanami.  
Ich znajomi kręcą się wkoło po pokoju, żartując i śmiejąc się, ale do Harry’ego wszystko dociera jak przez grube szkło. Czuje się, jakby był jedynie obserwatorem tych wszystkich wydarzeń, a nie ich uczestnikiem.  
Jego uwaga skupia się dopiero, gdy Louis łapie go za brodę i ustawia jego głowę tak, że patrzą sobie prosto w oczy. Harry czuje, że zaczyna lżej oddychać, kiedy spogląda w niebieskie oczy Louisa, w których jedyne co widzi, to miłość i czułość.  
— Zróbmy to — mówi po chwili chłopak i Harry kiwa głową, ponieważ Louis jest jego kompasem, a on statkiem, który zawsze podąży w kierunku, który ten wskazuje.  
Liam pisze coś na telefonie i po chwili wsuwa go z powrotem do kieszeni. I to już. Po wszystkim. Kilka milionów ludzi zaraz zobaczy, jak Harry wciska nos w szyję Louisa i tuli się do niego jak dziecko. I nikt nie będzie miał wątpliwości, że są razem, ponieważ nawet bez tak oczywistych dowodów ludzie wierzyli, że Larry Stylinson jest prawdziwy. Serce Harry’ego wali jak młot i czuje jak treść żołądka podchodzi mu do gardła.  
— A teraz się przytulmy! — krzyczy szczęśliwie Niall i rzuca się na nich, przewracając ich na kanapę.  
Po chwili dołącza do nich również Liam i Zayn, i tulą się do siebie, dopóki serce Harry’ego się nie uspokaja, a Louis nie zaczyna krzyczeć żeby z niego zeszli, bo są _cholernie ciężkimi dupkami_.

***

Harry budzi się z obrzydliwym kacem gdzieś około piętnastej i wygrzebuje z miło pachnącej kołdry, aby doczłapać się do łazienki. Pęka mu głowa, a w żołądku wiruje, jakby zaraz miał zwymiotować. Umycie zębów i letni prysznic odrobinę poprawiają jego stan, więc ostrożnie kieruje się do salonu, mrużąc oczy na zbyt wiele światła.  
Znajduje Louisa siedzącego na kanapie i gapiącego się w ekran laptopa z nieodgadnioną miną. I wtedy uderza w niego, co wczoraj zrobili. Łapie gwałtownie powietrze, sprawiając, że Louis podrywa głowę i spogląda na niego. Staje jak wmurowany w miejscu, po prostu gapiąc się na swojego chłopaka.  
— Chodź — mówi ten lekko ochryple, poklepując miejsce obok siebie. — Czekałem, aż się obudzisz. Nie chciałem wchodzić na Twittera bez ciebie.  
Harry kiwa głową i podchodzi do kanapy, siadając ostrożnie obok Louisa. Czuje, że każdy mięsień w jego ciele jest napięty i nic nie może poradzić na to, że oddycha szybko i gwałtownie, jakby przebiegł maraton.  
— Hej — mówi miękko chłopak. — H, spójrz na mnie. Jesteśmy w tym razem, tak? Nie ważne co.  
— Nie ważne co — powtarza Harry, patrząc Louisowi prosto w oczy i starając się dopasować rytm swojego oddechu do jego.  
Patrzą się na siebie przez kilka minut, uspokajając się nawzajem, aż wreszcie Louis wchodzi na Twittera i obaj skupiają uwagę na laptopie. Po raz pierwszy widzą zdjęcie, które wrzucił wczoraj Liam i Harry nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, ponieważ wyglądają tak dobrze razem. I nie chodzi o to, że jest narcystyczny, nie. Po prostu sposób w jaki pasują do siebie, to jak jego nos wciśnięty jest w szyję Louisa i to, jak chłopak przechyla delikatnie głowę w jego stronę, aby dotykać go większą powierzchnią ciała. Na jego ustach widnieje delikatny uśmiech, a powieki są lekko przymknięte. Z kolei, kiedy Harry patrzy na samego siebie, nie może powstrzymać skojarzenia, że wygląda jak mały kot. Kuli się u boku Louisa, chociaż jest od niego większy i wciska nos w jego szyję, gdy jego dłoń zaciśnięta jest na materiale jego koszulki.  
— Przynajmniej wyszło ładne zdjęcie — mruczy cicho i Louis chichocze obok.  
Post Liama to coś w stylu _patrzcie kogo udało mi się złapać @Louis_Tomlinson, @Harry_Styles, najlepszego @NiallOfficial_. Harry przewraca oczami i bierze głęboki wdech, gdy Louis rozwija listę komentarzy.  
 _mmgmkhmggk Larry Stylinson jest prawdziwy <3_  
 _Larry ;3_  
 _tak ślicznie razem wyglądają_  
 _ha! wiedzialam ze sa razem wystarczylo tylko poczekac az zerwom umowe z Modest_  
 _Wszyscy, którzy shipowali Elounor mogą iść się walić! Larry Stylinson jest prawdziwy ;3_  
Harry wzdycha z ulgą, ponieważ pierwsze kilkanaście wiadomości wygląda dokładnie w ten sam sposób. Ludzie szaleją, powtarzając, że Larry jest prawdziwy i, że od dawna wiedzieli, że tak jest. Jednak im głębiej Louis schodzi, tym więcej jest wiadomości w stylu:  
 _pieprzone pedaly powinniscie isc sie zabic_  
 _Harry nie zasługuje na Louisa! Biedna Eleanor!_  
 _takich jak wy powinno sie zamykac w klatkach!!!_  
 _smierc pedalom_  
Harry naprawdę stara się nie brać tych wiadomości do siebie. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy ludzie wyzywają ich od pedałów, rzucają tekstami, że powinni iść się zabić, że ich nienawidzą i że nie zasługują, aby żyć. Jednak czytanie tego nigdy nie jest przyjemne i za każdym razem sprawia, że w jego klatce piersiowej pojawia się ból, który uniemożliwia mu oddychanie.  
— Lou — szepcze cicho.  
Chłopak natychmiastowo odwraca się w jego stronę i wzdycha, owijając swoje ramiona wokół Harry’ego.  
— Nie jest tak źle, skarbie — mówi cicho i łagodnie. — Większość fanów jest szczęśliwa z naszego powodu, a ci, którzy piszą, że… ci, którzy nie są tak zadowoleni mogą iść się pieprzyć. Pomyśl, że teraz wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteśmy razem. To _oficjalne_ , Hazza. To wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek chcieliśmy.  
Harry kiwa głową i wdrapuje się na kolana Louisa, przytulając się do jego ciepłego ciała.  
— Kocham cię.

***

W chwili, w której Harry widzi dziennikarkę, która ma przeprowadzić z nimi wywiad, czuje, że to nie będzie nic dobrego. Kobieta uśmiecha się do nich, jak kot, który upolował kanarka, pokazując przy tym rząd nienaturalnie białych zębów i przechadza się pomiędzy nimi, gdy sztab asystentów uwija się przy ich włosach i makijażu. To ich pierwszy oficjalny wywiad, od kiedy trzy dni temu wrzucili zdjęcie na Twittera i każdy z nich jest odrobinę tym przerażony. Cóż, najbardziej to Harry i Louis, ponieważ to na nich skupi się cała uwaga. Nowa firma managerska, z którą podpisali kontrakt doradziła im, że najlepiej pozwolić dziennikarce pytać o wszystko. Że skoro powiedzieli [i]a[/i], to teraz muszą powiedzieć [i]b[/i]. Nie mogą kryć nic przed fanami, ponieważ ci już pytają, dlaczego przez trzy lata ukrywali przed nimi prawdę i muszą wydać oficjalne oświadczenie, że są razem. Ponieważ zdjęcie mimo, iż jest naprawdę dużym dowodem, tak naprawdę nic nie potwierdza. Harry jest zadowolony, że tym razem firma, z którą współpracują natychmiastowo zajęła się nawiązywaniem kontaktów z grupami LGBT, a nie unikaniem homoseksualnych tematów jak ognia i tłamszeniem ich w zarodku.  
— Zaczynamy za trzy minuty! — krzyczy ktoś i Harry podrywa się nerwowo do góry, wygładzając swoją czarną koszulkę.  
Louis praktycznie natychmiastowo znajduje się obok niego, aby ścisnąć jego dłoń.  
— Będzie dobrze — mówi cicho, gładząc go po plecach. — Jeśli jakieś pytanie będzie zbyt niewygodne, aby na nie odpowiedzieć, zostaw je mi, ok?  
Harry kiwa głową i bierze głęboki wdech, dając się prowadzić w stronę małej, czerwonej kanapy, na której ma się zmieścić cała ich piątka. Zawsze zastanawia go, dlaczego te cholerne meble muszą być takie małe, że praktycznie siedzą sobie na kolanach. Jednak tym razem nie przeszkadza mu to aż tak bardzo, ponieważ to pierwszy raz od ponad roku, kiedy może usiąść obok Louisa, ściskać jego rękę i dotykać go.  
Kiedy cała ich piątka siedzi ściśnięta na kanapie, a Niall kreśli uspokajające kółka na jego plecach, Harry czuje, że wszystkie jego nerwy odchodzą. Co ma być, to będzie. Już nic nie zrobi.  
Dziennikarka — Daniel Homman — siada naprzeciwko nich z podkładką w ręce i uśmiecha się do nich tym swoim przerażającym uśmiechem, po czym obraca się w stronę kamery. Kamerzysta liczy do trzech i wtedy kobieta zaczyna mówić:  
— Dzisiaj w studiu zawitał do nas zespół One Direction. Chłopcy chcą udzielić odpowiedzi na pytania, które męczą wszystkie fanki. Dlaczego nie przedłużyli umowy z Modest Management? Czy naprawdę będą wspierać organizacje LGBT? I najważniejsze, czy Larry Stylinson jest prawdziwy?  
Harry czuje jak coś zwija się w jego żołądku, ale uśmiecha się szeroko do kamery mrucząc powitanie do dziennikarki i czeka aż zrobi to samo reszta chłopców. Przysuwa się mocniej do Louisa i opanowuje chęć wtulenia się w niego jak dziecko.  
Początek wywiadu nie jest jednak tak straszny jak się spodziewał. Kobieta pyta ich dlaczego nie przedłużyli umowy z Modestem i jak wyglądała ich współpraca. Każdy z nich starannie dobiera słowa, gdy odpowiadają na to pytanie, ponieważ nie potrzebują, żeby ich była firma managerska założyła im sprawę w sądzie za złamanie warunków umowy. Kiedy zostaje wyciągnięta sprawa Eleanor, Harry krzywi się mimowolnie i pozwala odpowiedzieć Louisowi, że ta dziewczyna jest naprawdę wspaniała i [i]bardzo im pomogła[/i], tylko nigdy nie była tym, czego potrzebował Louis. Wyjaśnia, że była przykrywką i osobą podstawioną im przez Modest. Harry uznaje, że to wyczerpująca odpowiedź na pytanie, jednak dziennikarka postanawia dalej drążyć temat.  
— Harry, a jak ty się czułeś w całej tej sytuacji? — pyta ze słodkim uśmiechem, który zdaniem Harry’ego jest co najmniej nieprofesjonalny. — Jakie było twoje podejście do Eleanor? Nienawidziłeś jej?  
Przeczyszcza gardło i dyskretnie wsuwa dłoń pod koszulkę Louisa, aby dotknąć jego ciepłej skóry.  
— Ummm… nie — odpowiada po chwili. — Eleanor niczemu nie zawiniła, więc nie miałem powodów jej nienawidzić.  
— Ale byłeś wściekły, kiedy została nagle częścią waszego życia?  
— Trochę tak, ale…  
— Czyli potwierdzasz, że od dawna żywisz uczucia do Louisa?  
Głos utyka mu w gardle i kompletnie nie wie, co odpowiedzieć. Natarczywość tej kobiety nie pozwala mu zebrać myśli i sprawia, że stresuje się jeszcze bardziej. Louis wierci się obok niego, mrużąc delikatnie oczy, a Niall ściska dyskretnie jego dłoń. Harry jest świadomy tego, że właśnie w tej chwili ma szansę potwierdzić swój związek z Louisem, więc mówi:  
— Oczywiście. Louis to mój najlepszy przyjaciel i…  
— I partner życiowy? — wtrąca kobieta, wychylając się lekko do przodu.  
— Twoja bratnia dusza? — dokucza nagle Niall, co podłapuje również Zayn i Liam.  
— Druga połowa jabłka?  
— Miłość, aż po grób?  
Harry śmieje się, ponieważ część napięcia nagle ulatnia się z pomieszczenia i z głupim uśmiechem odpowiada:  
— Tak, tak, tak i tak.  
Dziennikarka zasysa powietrze do płuc i Harry zastanawia się, dlaczego do cholery jasnej zgodzili się, aby to ona przeprowadzała wywiad.  
— Czyli potwierdzacie, że jesteście razem od…?  
— Od czasów X Factora — odpowiadają razem i uśmiechają się do siebie lekko.  
Oczy Louisa błyszczą i Harry’emu przychodzi na myśl, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział, aby jego chłopak był tak zadowolony.  
— Chcecie opowiedzieć, jak wszystko między wami się zaczęło? Jak rodziło się wasze uczucie? Wzloty i upadki?  
— To może ja odpowiem — mówi nagle Liam, co zaskakuje ich wszystkich. — Ta dwójka była jak bliźniaki syjamskie od chwili, kiedy się spotkali. Harry podążał wszędzie za Louisem jak mały szczeniaczek, a Louis był jak pit bull, który pilnuje swojej kości. Myślę, że to idealnie opisuje ich związek. Nie ma co wchodzić w szczegóły.  
Każdy z nich śmieje się głośno, ponieważ Liam nie mógł trafniej opisać ich związku.  
— Harry, Louis? Nie chcecie dodać czegoś jeszcze? — mówi z nadzieją Daniel.  
— Tylko tyle, że chcielibyśmy, aby nasz związek nie stał się większą sensacją niż One Direction. Nie jesteśmy małpami w cyrku i nie chcemy, aby ludzie tak na nas patrzyli. Zespół pozostaje zespołem, a nasze prywatne życie jest _prywatne_ — mówi Louis, a ostre nuty zakradają się do jego głosu. — Chciałbym również podziękować wszystkim fanom za wsparcie, jakie okazywali nam od początku X Factora i jakie okazują nam teraz. To naprawdę wiele dla nas znaczy.  
Po tym każdy z nich dołącza swoje podziękowania i praktycznie zmuszają dziennikarkę do zakończenia wywiadu. Harry jest świadomy, że niektóre rzeczy wytną, bo wywiad nie jest idealny, ale cieszy się, że mają to już za sobą.  
Kiedy wychodzą ze studia, zastają przed nim ogromną grupę fanek, które krzyczą i piszczą na ich widok, jakby zobaczyły ducha. Harry nie może powstrzymać olbrzymiego uśmiechu, kiedy widzi transparenty o Larrym Stylinsonie i, z mocno bijącym sercem, łapie wyciągniętą dłoń Louisa, dając się pociągnąć w stronę dziewczyn, które nie wyglądają na więcej niż piętnaście lat, ponieważ Louis wyznacza kierunek, a on za nim podąża. 


End file.
